Saving a life
by XJackiefrostX
Summary: A teenage clint barton didn't think people like him deserved to be saved. Well at least that's what he thought before he met phil coulson and joined sheild. *sorry no slash just friendship and maybe some father/son moments*
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first fanficJ! I know its short; just tell me what you think. Criticism accepted. I deleted my first try and decided to expand this and change a few things. *Clint is younger in this fic*

Saving a life

Tulsa, Oklahoma 2005, age 15

The first time Clint was hired to kill someone he did so with a stoic mask in place. That mask broke the second he was 3 blocks away from his employer when he promptly puked in a deserted alley. The acrid smell of the bile burned his nostrils as he held the backpack full of money he had earned. Just staring at the thousands of dollars knowing what he had to do to receive it in the first place. There was no sense of satisfaction or happiness as he stared at the money. It's funny how someone's life could be summed up with a couple thousand dollars. He wondered how much money he'd be worth. The thought just depressed him even more. This was his life now killing people (good and bad) for money.

He slowly stood and walked out of the alley in the direction of the nearest diner. Now that he'd calmed down enough he noticed he hadn't eaten in the 3 days that he spent tracking his hit (he couldn't bring himself to think of the word victim). An older looking waitress gave him an odd look he had never seen directed at him before. He supposed he was a sight to behold seeing as he hadn't slept or showered in 3 days. He ordered a chicken salad sandwich and a coffee seeing as he was going to need it if he wanted to get back to his place without passing out in the street.

He sat in a booth that was more secluded in the corner of the diner and just waited. He couldn't keep his thoughts of what he'd just done away so he scoped the place out for exits and escape routes that he could should something happen in next few moments. He was just contemplating how he would escape if some crazy madmen came in and started shooting up the place when the waitress came back with his order of food. He thanked her (yes thanked her because he might be a mercenary but he had manners god damn it) before he started eating.

Eating gave him something else to focus on instead of his life choices, so he focused on trying not to seem like he hadn't eaten in days. He couldn't hear the waitress trying to get his attention from behind him so of course he flinched and reached for the closest weapon (which just happened to be a fork) when she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He's thankful he didn't actually swing and made it seem as though he was actually going to use the fork for his meal as the waitress started talking. He brought his head up to look up at her face to read her lips. He got that she was concerned about him.

"Thanks for your concern miss but I'm ok." he said in his most innocent face. She looked as though she didn't believe him but she left nonetheless. He thought that was the end of it but apparently not because she came out with a huge piece of apple pie and placed it in front of him. Before he could deny ever ordering a piece of pie she said "It's on the house sweetie." before she paused and seemed to scrutinize him before saying. "Besides you look like you can use a few more meals in you."

Clint decided not to look insulted because he was pretty sure she was right. "Thank you miss-"

"Carol." she interrupted. "You can call me Carol honey."

All of today's events must be messing with his head because he was totally not enjoying all of the pet names she kept calling him.

"Now." She said as she took a seat in the chair across from him. "What is a young man like you doing out so late all alone." She asked in a tone that must have been a mix of concern and curiosity.

"What if I say that I came here for the food?" He replied with a cheeky grin on his face, trying to make it seem like he was just some punk teenager out past his curfew.

His attitude change didn't seem to bother or faze her as she got ready to probably say something that would probably be very heartfelt, when somebody must've said something because she looked startled for a second before she apologized to him and told him she had to go back to work.

He hadn't realized how disappointed he felt knowing she was leaving. She gave him one more worried look before she left to wait the rest of the tables. He sat there for a few  
more minutes before leaving a tip and slowly making his way out of the diner.

He would never admit how much it meant to him that someone actually showed concern for him for once in his life. The 300 dollar tip he left her begs to differ.

Ok I decided to make Clint a lot younger in this fic. Everyone else will mostly stay the same age with a few exceptions. I know that phils not in this chapter and he probably won't be in the next one but he will play a key role in this story. plz feel free to point out any mistakes. And I hope to have chapter 2 up soon plz review and tell me what you thinkJ.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so happy with the reviews and follows I've gotten for this story. Ok so this is chapter 2, plz review and I accept criticism and ideas, so if you have a good idea for the story I'll try to see if it will fit. I would also like some input on how old you want to make the rest of the avengers. I was thinking of making most the age they are in the movie, but I can make exceptions for a few of them. So tell me who you would want a bit younger and I'll see what I can do:D.

_Flashback_

present

Saving a life

_1 year later_

Norfolk, Virginia age 16

Clint couldn't help but feel just a tad frustrated as he knocked another arrow and shot one of his pursuers right in his eye socket. He's pretty sure he should have seen this coming after what happened with his last hit. His new employer Jasper wanted to send a message to an old man who refused to sell him his shop. Clint knew he was a lot of things, a killer, a mercenary, and in some occasions a blunt asshole, but he did not kill children.

_He had snuck in through the window of the 5 year olds room with relative ease. The child was sleeping with a stuffed monkey that looked as though it had seen better days. The child himself looked as though he was well taken care of. There was a bit of lipstick on his forehead which signified a goodnight kiss. The pictures on the walls showed a beautiful family laughing while lying underneath a huge oak tree. _

_ He stepped kneeled next to the bed and took out his sharpest knife in order to make this quick and painless. Looking at the face of this child he saw nothing but innocence. This child did not deserve to die. This child was an innocent bystander that caught up in something that he knew nothing about. Sheathing his knife back in place he grabbed the nearest blank piece of paper from a makeshift art corner. He picked up a blue crayon and tried to write in the clearest handwriting he could muster. He left a note next to the child's bed warning the parents of the plan to kill his son. _

He felt some smug satisfaction knowing the fact that the family had skipped town to an unknown location. His pursuers were getting to close to use his bow so he took out one of his pistols from his holster and shot 2 of them in the head. 5 more jumped over the bodies of their fallen comrades and began shooting with much more fervor. One of them got a lucky shot as he felt a bullet pierce his thigh. He couldn't afford to falter for that would mean certain death so he powered through it acting as though nothing was wrong. He slipped into a dark alley hoping to lose them but to no avail. He could feel himself slowing down probably from the blood loss.

He jumped onto an upcoming ladder that led to a fire escape outside a beat up apartment complex. His feet had barely reached the railing when he felt one of his pursuers grip his ankle in order to pull him down. He twisted on the railing and delivered an effective kick to the man's jaw sending him sprawling to the ground. He winced as the force of the kick made his injured thigh dig painfully into the railing. Clenching his teeth and forcing down bile he climbed to the top of the roof. Once there he shot down another man and sent him falling to his death.

Running on pure adrenaline now he jumped onto the roof of the next building rolling painfully on his ankle. Standing up quickly he half ran half limped across the roof in a much slower pace than he would have liked. More shots rained down around him though none of them hit him. He quickly holstered his gun that had run out of ammo and pulled out one of his many knifes. Without even looking he sent the knife digging into another man's chest effectively ending his life.

There was only one more pursuer left, this one gaining speed on him. His saving grace was the fact that he seemed to be out of ammo too. He unsheathed a knife and was about to throw it straight into the man's head when he felt the wind get knocked out of his chest from the man's tackle. Quickly recovering he sent a punch to the man's face successfully breaking his nose. The man retaliated by sending a well-aimed kick to his injured thigh making him see black spots for a second. In his moment of weakness his hit man managed to punch him in the face twice before Clint finally used his legs to kick the man off of him.

Unsteadily getting to his feet he blocked another punch to his face and twisted the guys arm rendering it useless. Using the small moment of opportunity he slipped behind the man and grabbed him in a chokehold. He could feel the guy kick and struggle to get free before he slowly but surely passed out from lack of oxygen. Relaxing Clint quickly unsheathed another knife and slit the man's throat.

Tired and covered in blood he slowly made his way off the roof. Going back to all the bodies of his pursuers he collected all his knifes and arrows. Making sure not to leave any evidence of him being involved he quietly made his way back to his place in a rundown motel that didn't ask too many questions.

"I'm sure director. Hawkeye has been located."

Agent Coulson slowly lowered his binoculars from his eyes and carefully shrugged them into the pocket of his suit.

"He's injured, possible gunshot wound and ankle fracture."

"Copied agent, proceed with caution."

Plz remember to review. I know I said Coulson wouldn't be in this chapter but I couldn't help but squeeze him in


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is not a chapter. School has been kicking my ass and I just can't seem to find time to write anymore. I will not be abandoning this story but since I am not happy with it I will be deleting this story and rewriting it under the name 'Not so normal'. Everything that is in the story will still be there but I am also going to expand on some aspects and try to fix a lot of the mistakes it had. I'm also going to make Clint younger in the story as some of you wanted to read about thee teams reactions. Sorry I know how frustrating this is but I shall probably have it up before Halloween, depending on how school goes. I hope you will continue reading my story after I have rewritten it. As always feel free to give your opinions and ideas and I'll see if I can incorporate them into the story. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
